In the Sea of Memory
by bubblygal92
Summary: Prequel to 'A Golden Rose'. When Rose is practicing time travel with her new abilities, she manages to get stuck in the Doctor's timelines and meets all of his incarnations. Chaos, revelations, tears and fluff abound! T to be safe but more of a K


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Prequel to 'A Golden Rose'. It might be better to read that story before reading that story before reading this one as it might be confusing in some aspects. To readers of 'A Golden Rose', this happens before the events of the first chapter. **

**This story involves Rose meeting all the incarnations of the Doctor, starting with the first one. The Doctors might seem OOC but that is to be expected. **

**I confess that I haven't seen the whole Classic Series; just a handful of episodes from each of the Doctors. Therefore, I would like to apologise in advance if I mess up my interpretation of the regenerations. Then again, this is an AU story so it will deviate from canon. Check the A/N at the end to clear up any doubts.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"Phew, that was new," Rose muttered. She looked around herself and recognised the TARDIS. It was done differently and she looked around speculatively. Oh, no! Wrong timeline. She felt it immediately.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" she heard someone say behind her and she turned around.

The elderly man was peering disdainfully at her but there was open curiosity in his eyes. "Doctor?" she asked.

The man raised his eyebrows. "You know me then, child?" he asked her.

Rose almost laughed at the word 'child' but held it back. "Yes, I'm trapped in your timeline. Might I ask which Doctor you are?" she asked.

"I'm the first one," he said haughtily. "The original, you might say. Are you a future companion?" he asked her.

Rose kept her face neutral. "Something like that," she said.

The Doctor appeared to be dissatisfied and grumbled under his breath. "I have no time for insolence, young lady," he said. "What's your name?"

Rose shook her head. "I can't tell you. Believe me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus," she said.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her words. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who. "Quite right. So, how did you get trapped in my timeline?" he asked her.

"I messed up my coordinates. I wasn't supposed to be here," she said.

"Then pray tell me where you were supposed to be," the Doctor said.

Rose shook her head. "Can't tell you that either. Timelines and all that."

The Doctor looked dissatisfied but nodded at her honest tone.

"Where are we?" Rose asked him curiously, after a moment of short silence.

"An asteroid called _Malum Lupus_," he said.

Rose looked startled at the words 'Bad Wolf'. "Are you on your own?" she asked him.

He looked irritated at her questions but then huffed and answered. "No, Susan insisted on going to the bazaar on this asteroid with Barbara and Chatterton," he said.

Rose had no idea who they were but she kept note of the names, fully intending to find out when she got back to her original Doctor.

The Doctor either was unaware of her thoughts or merely curious. "Do I make a habit of having humans on board my ship?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm not human," she said, smiling slightly.

The Doctor looked intrigued. "Indeed? Then what species are you, hm?" he asked her.

"A unique one," she said and touched the TARDIS console. At her touch, the TARDIS wheezed pleasantly and the Doctor looked alarmed.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Someone in your future," she answered.

"Am I the first Doctor you have met since being trapped?" he asked her, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes," Rose answered.

"You're not a Time Lady, are you?" he asked her, looking wary.

"No," she answered with a wry smile. She felt a small pull and looked at the Doctor. "I appear to be off," she said.

"Take care now," he said gruffly but Rose could detect concern underneath it.

"And you," she said and smiled brightly at him.

The Doctor could merely stare as she disappeared. Later, when Susan, Barbara and Ian returned to the TARDIS, they found the Doctor humming under his breath as he fixed the TARDIS. Try as he might, he couldn't remember why he was so cheerful.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

"Jamie, Zoe, try not to cause a scene while you're there," the Doctor warned his two young companions.

"We won't, Doctor," Zoe promised him and the Doctor nodded as his two young companions left.

Intending to learn a few more songs on his recorder, the Doctor sat down in the console room with sheets of music scattered around him.

He felt a sharp gust of wind and he stood up in alarm. There she was, the girl he had seen years ago. A lifetime ago, really. Literally.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked her as she swayed slightly.

She nodded as she sank down into a chair. "Jumping through time streams isn't fun," she said.

"I should imagine not," he said, smiling slightly.

Rose returned his smile. He was much nicer than the first Doctor she had met. "Which one are you?" she asked him.

"Second," he answered.

"Oh good, I'm doing this in order," she said with relief.

The Doctor smiled at her obvious relief. "I assume you still can't tell me who you are."

Rose nodded. "I can't tell you anything at all until I get back to you. I mean the you in my time. Not this you," she said and then shook her head. "Personal pronouns go all sorts of weird around you."

"Yes, I expect they do, my dear," he grinned.

"You play the recorder?" Rose asked as she spotted it.

"Dear me, do I not do that in your time?" he asked her.

Rose smiled. "Your musical sense is rather atrocious in the future," she said, thinking of her Doctor doing the drunk giraffe dance.

"Oh dear, that is rather unfortunate," he said.

"Will you play something for me?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked at her earnest face and couldn't bring himself to refuse. He played an old Gallifreyan lullaby and Rose was entranced. When he finished, Rose wiped the tears on her face. "Are you alright, my dear girl?" he asked her in concern.

"Yeah," Rose said. "That was lovely. It was an old Gallifreyan song, was it not?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that?" he asked her.

"You hum it sometimes," she answered.

"Yes, I expect I do," he said. "Oh, you seem to be off," he said as she started to fade slightly.

Rose stood up. "Yes, see you next time then, Doctor," she smiled.

"I look forward to it, my dear," he said with a slight nod.

Rose disappeared and the Doctor stared at the spot for a long time. 'There was just something unique about her' was his last thought before the memory became hazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Trapped on Earth, the Doctor was irritated. Thank God, he still had the TARDIS but he couldn't take it anywhere without the Time Lords' permission. Pompous, arrogant bastards, he thought angrily as he sat moodily in the console room.

He knew he would have to eventually go back to work in his lab but today was just one of those days where every ape on this primitive planet irked him.

"Keep doing that and the frown will become permanent," he heard someone say and he looked up in alarm.

"You again," he said, looking at her.

Rose smiled. "Me again," she said.

"Still trapped then?" he asked.

"Still trapped," she confirmed. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What's wrong is I'm stuck on this primitive rock with no escape," he grumbled.

"Why?" she asked him.

The Doctor had full intention of snapping at her but her wide eyes were curious and he couldn't stay angry. "I am banished to Earth as a punishment," he said.

"Who banished you?" she asked him curiously.

"The Time Lords, of course," he said.

"Right," she said, cursing herself for forgetting that Gallifrey was still in existence. "So, what about today has got you down?"

The Doctor looked surprised. "How did...?"

"I can just read you that well," she shrugged, thinking about how beneath the different faces it was still the same man.

"Yes, I seem to be more irritable today," he said, frowning.

"The last time we met, you played a song on the recorder," Rose said, trying to get the scowl off his face.

"Yes, I did," he said with a slight smile. "I'm afraid I have lost that ability with this new regeneration."

"How about a dance then?" Rose asked as she stood up.

"A dance?" he asked sceptically.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged in defeat and Rose smiled as she fiddled with the TARDIS and music began to play. The Doctor observed this in quiet silence. The TARDIS responded to her touch and she knew how to operate it. Whoever she was, she was definitely unique.

She smiled as he took her hand and led her in a traditional waltz in time with the music. Huh, he realised. This regeneration was quite talented at this.

He spun her around and she giggled and it was music to his ears. He chastised himself for it. She was just a child. A very unique one but a child all the same.

The song ended and he let go of her immediately. Rose looked confused but shrugged and sat down again. "It'll get better," she said to a morose faced Doctor.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Thank you, my dear," he said.

"I must be off," Rose said as she felt the familiar pull.

"See you again then," the Doctor said.

Rose hesitated and then wrapped her hands around him in a comforting hug. "Take care, Doctor."

The Doctor returned the hug and she disappeared. The Doctor stood there, his arms feeling too empty. He gave himself a shake as the memory began to fade and walked out of the TARDIS. He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

"K-9, we are going on vacation," the Doctor told him cheerfully.

"Affirmative, Master" K-9 said, excited. "Master."

"What is it, K-9?" the Doctor asked.

"There appears to be a pretty lady standing behind you, Master," K-9 said and the Doctor whirled around.

Rose grinned. "Thank you for saying I'm pretty, K-9," she said as she knelt down and patted him.

"Affirmative, mistress," K-9 said.

"Hello, again," the Doctor said as he stood up.

"Hello, Doctor, how are you?" Rose asked politely.

"Fine, fine, it's been quite a while," he said.

Rose laughed. "From my point of view, I saw you ten seconds ago," she said.

The Doctor grinned and Rose couldn't help but grin in reply. His grin was just wide and infectious. "Indeed," he said. "Well then, would you like a jelly baby?" he asked her, pulling out a white paper bag from his pocket.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said and picked out an orange one and bit into it. "Fond of sweets in this regeneration?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it appears so," he said. "Not too good at dancing though. Have two left feet with this body," he joked.

Rose laughed. "Well, some things never change," she smiled and the Doctor felt her intense gaze burning a hole into him. "So, where did you get K-9?" she asked him.

The Doctor shook himself and explained the story. As he spoke, Rose realised how different he was from his previous regenerations. He was definitely younger but his dressing sense was flamboyant as ever. The long scarf hung around his body but the look suited him perfectly. His deep blue eyes sparkled and his dark curls shook around as he gestured.

"Are you listening, my dear?" his voice cut in and Rose hastily nodded. "What seems to be the matter?" he asked her.

"Just trying to see what has changed with regeneration," she said. It was mostly true after all.

"And?" he prompted.

"You are quite younger. And you sound quite fond of humans," she said and hoped it wouldn't offend him. After all, the last time she met him he had been grumbling about stupid apes on the primitive rock.

To her immense surprise, his face split into the wide grin that he had given her before. "Do I?" he asked, sounding excited. "I like humans, and their little quirks. Wonderful people. Most of them anyway," he added in a lower voice.

Rose, not having heard the last bit, laughed at his excitement and he felt his breath catch again. Who was this girl? And why did she affect him so much?

"So, my dear, I meant to ask," he began. "You can't tell me your name but can you tell me what species you are?"

Rose bit her lip thoughtfully but then shook her head. "Sorry, it gives too much away," she said.

The Doctor nodded as his mind raced through different possibilities. Maybe she was a siren; that would explain why he was so drawn to her. But then again, his TARDIS trusted her and positively purred when she touched it. Anything that his TARDIS liked could not be harmful to him.

"How long do you have?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't know," she said and felt the pull. "But yeah, soon."

The Doctor nodded and gave her a hand to stand up. Rose gave him a hug like she had given him the last time and this time he returned it carefully. "Look after yourself, Doctor," she whispered into his scarf.

"Yes, yes and so should you," he said as she pulled back.

Rose smiled and at the last minute, pressed her lips to his cheek in a small kiss. Before the Doctor could even register it, Rose had disappeared. He touched the place where her lips had touched him in wonder. His face burst into a huge smile as he turned back to K-9 to talk about vacation spots, already the memory of the golden haired girl becoming weaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

The Doctor glanced at the screen of the TARDIS as he worked on the delta wave. He spotted Nyssa and Adric playing checkers outside the TARDIS as Tegan chimed in occasionally with suggestions. He shook his head fondly as he used his broken sonic screwdriver as a component of the delta wave.

He felt a gush of air behind him and he turned around and spotted her. She had actually stumbled and fallen over and as he jumped up to help her, he felt a blush rise in his cheek. He cursed this younger body for the millionth time. Ever since this regeneration, he had been turning into what he thought was a hormonal human male.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he gave her a hand and helped her sit in the chair.

"Yes," she said, and took a few deep breaths. "It's getting worse as I travel further."

"Here, eat this," he said as he pulled the celery off his coat and gave it to her. Rose raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "Trust me, dear, it'll help."

Still looking a bit wary, Rose took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully. Surprisingly, she began to feel less nauseous and her fatigue began to fade.

The Doctor smiled as her pale cheeks flooded with colour. "Helps, doesn't it?" he asked her. At Rose's nod, he continued. "That's why I always keep a stick of celery on my coat. Never know when one might need it, eh?"

Rose laughed. "Thank you, Doctor, this really helped."

"You're welcome," he grinned. "So, what should we talk about this time?" he asked her.

"Does your body get younger as you get older?" she asked him curiously.

To her immense surprise, he blushed. "It appears so, doesn't it?" he asked her. "I'm not particularly fond of this one, mind you."

"Why not?" Rose asked him.

"Well, it's a bit pretty, isn't it?" he asked her.

"I think you look very nice," she said honestly and the two of them blushed furiously; Rose because she had blurted that out without thinking and the Doctor because she had just called him good-looking. Though Rose was being completely honest. He was very good-looking with blonde hair, a youthful face, baby blue eyes and a charming smile.

"Well," the Doctor said after a short, uncomfortable silence. "You look very nice too."

The tension broke and Rose laughed fondly. "Thank you, Doctor," she said and touched his cheek in a gesture of comfort.

Without thinking (and force of habit), she stroked his face gently and to his surprise, he found himself leaning into her touch. Rose paused but before she could change her mind or disappear, the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her. A part of Rose wanted to push him away because he wasn't her Doctor but then she realised that he was always the same man. So, pushing all her insecurities aside, she began to respond to the kiss but felt herself being pulled away.

The Doctor opened his eyes and found that he was all alone. His lips still tingled with the kiss and he cursed himself for his foolish action. He had broken his golden rule; never get romantically involved with a companion. And he had gone and kissed her. He didn't even know her name or who she was. He dug the heel of his palms into his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

Stupid hormonal regeneration, he cursed. And with that, the memory became vague.

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

Rose was shocked out of her mind when she felt herself being yanked off from the Fifth Doctor's lips. She shook her head to clear it and found herself looking at a tall, broad-shouldered man with a mass of curly blonde hair. He was staring at Rose with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Joined the land of the living, have you?" he asked with a slight biting tone.

Rose's brows furrowed. "What's the matter with you?" she asked him.

"Matter with me?" he asked her, sounding outraged. "I do not know what you mean, young lady," he said, trying to glare at her.

Rose stood up with a purpose and walked up to him. She saw surprise flash in his eyes but he covered it up almost immediately. Without saying a word, Rose grabbed the front of his multi-coloured coat and kissed him. The Doctor froze for a second before his hands went to her waist, pulling her in closer.

Rose smiled when she felt him respond to the kiss and he deepened the kiss. Her hands buried themselves in his golden curls as they continued to kiss each other. Eventually, they pulled away and Rose let go of him as she tried to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked, his respiratory bypass allowing him to catch his breath a lot quicker.

"You didn't give me a chance to respond the last time," she said in a matter of fact voice as she smoothed down creases on the front of his coat almost absently.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had been completely ready to write off their previous kiss as an act of foolishness on his younger self but she had taken complete control this time and by Rassilon, was it his undoing. Still, she was a stranger and he wasn't going to do anything more until he knew for sure who she was.

As though she knew what he was thinking, Rose pulled away and sat down on the couch where she had woken up. "Did I pass out when I came here?" she asked him curiously.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he nodded. "Collapsed is more like it," he said, the sarcasm returning in his tone but Rose could detect fondness underneath.

Rose smiled and he turned away quickly. "So, brash and sarcastic regeneration?" she asked him.

He glared at her. "I happen to like this one," he stated. "Couldn't stand the last one. Feckless charm," he muttered.

Rose stood up and patted his shoulder. "Pretend all you like, you're always the same man underneath," she said.

The Doctor gaped at her as she turned away and stroked the TARDIS console. His astonishment deepened when the TARDIS hummed in appreciation. "How do you do that?" he asked her, for once not being sarcastic or condescending.

"She likes me," she stated and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at the fondness in her tone.

"There you go," Rose said. "You can smile in this body. Never would have guessed," she said cheekily, her eyes shining with mirth.

The Doctor tried to look angry but couldn't. Oh, who was he kidding, he was completely gone and he still didn't know who she was. She started to flicker and he felt himself not wanting to see her go. She seemed to read him like a book.

"You'll see me soon," she said and touched his cheek like she had last time.

He nodded and she smiled softly. "See you then, Doctor," she said and vanished.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and his face lost all the tenderness. "Peri!" he called loudly as the memory faded. "We're going to be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

"Don't go too far, Ace," the Doctor warned her.

"I'll be fine, Professor," she said. "Be back in an hour."

The Doctor shook his head and turned back to the TARDIS. And spotted the girl grinning at him. "Hello, Doctor," she said.

"Hello, my dear," he said. "Still trapped, I presume?"

She nodded and then hugged him lightly. "Still trapped. Seventh regeneration, you're going through them pretty quickly," she commented.

He shrugged as they both sat down. "Too many things happening, my dear," he said.

Rose smiled. "So, how have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh, quite good," he said. "Keeping busy, places to go, people to save." Rose smiled and nodded. "Would you care for some tea?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor went to the kitchen and Rose glanced around the TARDIS. She was exhausted with travelling between time streams and was ready to go home to her Doctor and then sleep for three days straight. But she couldn't. She had no idea how many more Doctors she was meant to meet until she found her Doctor. She didn't even realise she was crying until the Doctor handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you," Rose said as she took it and wiped her eyes.

"It's quite alright, my dear. I expect that the events are catching up to you," he said sympathetically.

"Sorry, it's just a bit overwhelming. I'll be fine," she said.

"I know you will be," he stated confidently. "Here, drink some tea and then rest. I'll put on some old records and you can relax for a while."

Rose took the tea and sipped it carefully. "Thank you, Doctor," she said and he knew it wasn't just for the tea.

"Of course, dear," he said and the two of them sipped tea in silence. Rose really appreciated the Doctor giving her time to collect her thoughts.

Once she finished her tea, the Doctor took their cups and went to the kitchen. Upon returning, he turned on his record player and smooth jazz tones washed over them. Rose smiled gratefully at him and he merely smiled in reply as he took her hand in comfort.

After a while, Rose began to feel the familiar pull. "I'll be going soon," she said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

The Doctor smiled warmly. "I'll see you soon, my dear," he said.

Rose smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Take care, Doctor."

"And you, my dear," he said as she vanished.

The Doctor gave a sigh but then picked up his copy of 'Great Expectations' and opened the bookmarked page, his memory sealing itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

For a moment, Rose felt that she hadn't moved at all. She could still hear the jazz tones but she opened her eyes and found herself in a different TARDIS. This one was decorated lavishly in a Victorian style.

"I was wondering when I would run into you again," she heard a smooth voice ask her and she whirled around.

The Doctor smiled at her as she stared at him. He was young again, with wavy chestnut hair and a calm demeanour. He was dressed in a green velvet frock coat with a pocket watch attached.

"You were expecting me?" Rose asked in surprise.

He nodded and his expression became sad. "I'm on my way to Gallifrey. I have been called back to fight," he said.

Rose's heart froze at those words. He was heading to the last great Time War. The war that would destroy everything. And he would be the one responsible. She rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug. He returned the hug desperately.

"You have to live," she told him desperately. "You hear me?" she said, pulling away and looking at him with tear filled eyes. "You have to live."

He brushed her tears away lovingly. "I'll try my best," he said.

Rose nodded and kissed him. He returned the kiss tenderly and then pulled away. "I know that you know what is going to happen," he said and then placed a finger on her lips when she tried to interrupt. "Don't tell me," he said. "I promise you, my dear, I'll do everything that I can to stop this war," he said.

Rose felt her control break at his words as she sobbed into his chest and he soothed her by running a warm hand through her long hair. After a while, she pulled away. "I should be the one comforting you," she said.

"Nonsense, dear," he said as he led her to the couch and sat down with her hand still in his. "You know my future. It must be a painful one for you to react like so." Rose smiled weakly at his perceptiveness and nodded slightly. "But you know that I live," he pointed out.

Rose's smile dropped. "Time is in flux," she said. "You have to remember that however bad things seem, you have to live. You have to," she said desperately.

"Shh, shh," he comforted her by pulling her to his chest again. "I promise to live," he said.

Rose nodded into his chest. "Good," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"You still won't tell me your name?" he asked her.

Rose felt her heart breaking. "I'm so sorry, my love, but I can't."

"Who are you?" he murmured, his voice like honey as he stroked her face.

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. The Doctor sighed and nodded in understanding. "You know, maybe one day, I'll be the one who knows everything about you and you won't know anything about me," he joked half-heartedly.

Rose didn't smile. She had lived that day. The day the Doctor knew everything about her and to her he was a complete stranger. The Doctor noticed her sombre face and knew that he had hit too close to the truth. He changed the subject. "So, no comments on my regeneration?" he asked playfully.

Rose laughed the first genuine laugh since she had arrived in this time. "You remind me of your fifth body," she said.

He pretended to be offended. "Are you saying I look pretty?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, cheekily.

"Why, you cheeky minx," he said as he tickled her and Rose squealed with laughter. He found his hearts coming alive just by the sound of her laugh and he cupped her face gently. "Thank you," he told her.

Rose's eyes softened. "Remember your promise to me," she told him.

"I will," he promised and then kissed her for the last time. When his eyes opened, she was gone and a moment later, the TARDIS had landed on Gallifrey. The Doctor stood up as the memory became buried deep in his mind. He was a soldier and he had a war to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

The Doctor had seen Rose off after Christmas in Cardiff with Charles Dickens. He was wondering where to go when he spotted Rose again. "Rose, did you forget something?" he asked her and her eyes widened.

"You know who I am?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," he said and then noticed her properly. She looked younger; and very familiar. The memories triggered and he gasped. "It's you," he whispered. "You have been popping into my life," he said.

Rose nodded but still looked wary. "How do you know who I am?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked confused and then realised that she was still trapped in his time stream. Which meant she had no idea that she would be travelling back to him in the future. This was a younger Rose. "Rose, you have to listen to me very carefully. Sometime in the future, you are travelling back through timelines," he said.

"Again?" Rose asked in dismay.

The Doctor took her hand in comfort. "You are doing it of your own free will. You're not trapped or anything," he said.

Rose nodded in understanding. "Okay, don't tell me anymore," she said.

The Doctor nodded. "Good, so you know now how I know you?" he asked her.

Rose nodded and then hugged him in relief. "I'm sorry about the war," she whispered.

The Doctor felt himself freeze but then he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I wasn't going to live," he told her. "I didn't want to regenerate but I had promised you," he said, looking at Rose. "My mysterious angel."

Rose smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, my love," she repeated.

The Doctor smiled slightly. "I am, too. But you," he said. "You are fantastic!" he grinned.

"I am?" she asked him, confused.

"Of course you are," he said, not used to this unsure Rose who he had known all his life but was still a stranger from the Rose he knew in his time.

Rose smiled and pulled his head down in a kiss. The Doctor was startled at first but then remembered that he had kissed her quite a number of times in his life and began to kiss her back. This was the woman who had been there all his life. His mysterious angel.

Finally, Rose pulled away and smiled at him. "Do we do that in your time yet?" she asked him.

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head. "No," he answered.

"Well, we will, soon," she promised. "I must be giving you time to know me."

"But I have known you all my life," he said.

"But you didn't know that until now," she said. "And you won't be remembering this anyway."

The Doctor nodded. "Right, yeah," he said. "You're fading," he said.

Rose pulled away and nodded. "See you soon then," she said.

"Oh yes, I will," he grinned his wide grin.

Rose smiled and kissed him lightly before disappearing. The Doctor grinned and set the TARDIS in motion. "Fantastic!" he yelled in an exhilarated voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten<strong>

"Hello, love," he said to Rose who stared at him.

"Doctor, I..." she began but he silenced her by putting a finger on his lips.

"You're the younger Rose so you came from my ninth self, right?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "Good, there's no confusion," Rose said in a relieved voice.

The Doctor looked at her tenderly. "Oh, look at you, my precious girl," he said as he led her to the captain's chair and made her sit. "You look exhausted."

Rose smiled as she touched his face. "You became younger again," she said.

The Doctor laughed. "Slim and a little bit foxy?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked him in confusion.

The Doctor just shook his head and chuckled. "Spoilers," he said.

"Spoilers?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor burst out laughing. "I gave you that word," he laughed. Rose tried to glare at him but couldn't as he smiled at her. "Oh, I love you Rose," he said.

Rose gasped at that and the Doctor looked worried. "Have I not said that yet?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No, no, you have said it before. Just the future you," she said.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I have said it to my Rose too," he said.

"Your Rose?" Rose asked.

"I mean the Rose that I see from time to time," he clarified.

"It's still me," she said.

"I know," he grinned. "Same woman every time, eh?" he asked her, repeating her words from so long ago.

Rose laughed in agreement. "Yeah," she agreed. "I like your hair," she said, running her hands through it lovingly.

The Doctor moaned at the sensation and Rose looked surprised. "Yes, we are intimate," he answered her unasked question. "And that feels unbelievably good," he stated.

Rose smirked. "I'll try and remember that," she said.

"Oh, you do," he said, waggling his eyebrows making her blush. He laughed at her blush and pulled her into a hug. "You're an amazing woman," he stated.

"You're an amazing man," she grinned.

The Doctor kissed her lovingly and Rose returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Kissing this Doctor was a completely different experience. Maybe it was due to the fact that she knew they were intimate or the fact that he had said that he loved her or just because she had never been more attracted to him. (Other than maybe her original Doctor.)

When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek. "I'll see you soon, Rose," he said.

"I love you, Doctor," she said as she felt herself being pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

Rose gasped in delight as she spotted her Doctor and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank God, I'm home," she said.

The Doctor hugged her carefully and then pulled back sadly. Rose looked at him in confusion and then noticed his eyes. Younger eyes. She was not home yet. This was her Doctor but not hers completely. She sagged in defeat but the Doctor tilted her chin up lovingly.

"You'll get back soon, love," he said.

Rose nodded. "I'm just very exhausted," she stated. "I would love nothing better than to cuddle up with you and sleep."

The Doctor smiled. "That sounds very tempting," he grinned.

Rose grinned back softly but then her eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no," she said. "I just told you that my future Doctor is you," she said, looking alarmed.

The Doctor, however, smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I know," he said.

"But, how?" she asked him.

"Well, the first thing you did after I regenerated was snog me against the console and then yell 'it's you' over and over again," he grinned.

Rose blushed and averted her eyes. "I must have been excited," she said.

The Doctor cupped her cheek and tilted her face up. "Yes, you were," he said and that wasn't innocent. There was a blazing fire in his green eyes and his touch was almost predatory as he kissed her. Rose moaned at the familiar touch and pushed him against the console to kiss him.

She had been wrong when she said that her best kiss had been with the tenth Doctor. This was the best kiss. The familiar touch, the familiar body and the familiar noises just spurred them on. But it was still just familiar. Not the same.

Rose pulled back reluctantly but the Doctor looked unfazed. "Don't feel guilty," he told her.

"How do you do that?" she asked him.

"I'm just that good at reading you," he smirked and Rose had to suppress the urge to snog the grin off his face.

"How do I keep track of everything?" Rose asked him. "So many experiences, so much confusion."

The Doctor looked confused. "What about your journal?" he asked her.

"What journal?" Rose asked him in confusion.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Okay, so I haven't given it to you yet. I will do that soon," he promised and then showed her a TARDIS blue journal. "This one's mine. Every time I see you, I write it in here," he explained.

Rose ran her hand over the TARDIS blue journal. "That's my future, isn't it?" she asked him.

The Doctor nodded. "My past, your future," he said.

"Will we ever be together? Just you and me without the mess of timelines?" she asked him.

The Doctor stared at her young face and felt his hearts break. This was the Rose that was so unsure about their future. "Yes, we will," he promised. "When I was going off to war you made me promise something, remember?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "I made you promise that you will live."

The Doctor nodded. "So, now, I need you to promise me something," he said.

"What?" she asked him.

"Don't give up on us," he said. "I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done without you in my life," he said.

Rose touched his face lovingly. "I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that we are together. Now and forever," she promised.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her for the final time and then she disappeared. He smiled in contentment as he turned back to the console. Now and forever.

* * *

><p>Rose collapsed in his arms. Without saying a word, he picked her up and placed her on their bed. He climbed in next to her as she wrapped herself around him and closed her eyes. The Doctor stroked her back as he watched her fall asleep.<p>

Oh, the memories were all coming alive now. That wonderful woman. Oh, his Rose. She snuggled in deeper in his arms and he tightened his grip on her. She was still so young. But oh, so wonderful and brave and amazing.

In reality she had been gone for twenty seconds but he knew it was a whole lifetime. Literally.

Now, she was exhausted and he wouldn't expect to discuss their future until she was well-rested. But a small part of him was still nervous about asking her to jump timelines again to heal time and reality.

"Yes," he heard a whisper and he looked at Rose.

She was still tired but her eyes were open and full of love. "Yes," she repeated. "I will do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN *peeks around cautiously* How did I do? Too emotional? Too off the mark? Too weird?**

**First things first, the Doctor will not remember this until the last one in Rose's original timeline. The earlier Doctors recognise Rose only when they see her. An explanation for this is that a Time Lord's memories are complicated. This is not me saying it; this is how they explained episodes like 'The Five Doctors', 'The Two Doctors' and 'The Three Doctors'.**

**The Doctors may seem OOC but that is to be expected as this is an AU story. I think Four was the hardest Doctor to write. Tom Baker is just too brilliant and complex to write. **

**On the other hand, I loved writing Five, Eight and Eleven. And I'm pretty sure that my obvious crush on Peter Davison was visible in my writing. Don't judge me until you watch his era. He's just too sweet.**

**That being said, Ten is still my favourite Doctor. I do wish we had more of Eight 'cos the TV movie was pretty terrible even if Paul McGann is absolutely brilliant. And before you say it, I know it's obvious that I have a thing for the pretty Doctors :-P**

**Okay and also I know Ian's last name is Chesterton but the Doctor calls him 'Chatterton' among other things to annoy him!**

**The sequence of events according to the canon timeline.**

**First Doctor: After the events of 'The Aztecs'**

**Second Doctor: After the events of 'The Krotons'**

**Third Doctor: Before the events of 'Doctor Who and the Silurians'**

**Fourth Doctor: Before the events of 'The Ribos Operation'**

**Fifth Doctor: Before the events of 'Kinda'**

**Sixth Doctor: Before the events of 'Vengeance on Varos'**

**Seventh Doctor: After the events of 'The Happiness Patrol'**

**Eighth Doctor: Before he goes to Gallifrey for Time War. There is no actual canon for this, just an implied one.**

**Ninth Doctor: After the events of 'The Unquiet Dead' and the third chapter of 'A Golden Rose' called 'Christmas in Cardiff'**

**Tenth Doctor: Post series 4. Won't give away the actual episode!**

**Eleventh Doctor: After the events of 'Amy's Choice'**

**And there it is! Let me know how you liked it.**

**Cheers x**


End file.
